The invention relates, generally, to pinball games and, more particularly, to a play feature for such games.
The typical pinball game consists of an inclined playfield supporting a plurality of play features such as targets, bumpers, ramps and the like, a rolling ball and player controlled flippers. The player operates the flippers to direct the ball at selected play features thereby to score points and control play of the game.
As will be apparent, the success of a manufacturer's line of pinball games depends, in part, on its ability to create new and exciting play features and game schemes that will attract players to its games. Thus, it is necessary for game designers to continuously develop new features for use in their games.
Many existing games have multiple levels which support the rolling ball that are defined by elevated ramps, play features, playfield sections or the like. Thus, mechanisms for transferring the ball between the different levels are required. While numerous ramps and ball raising and lowering devices have been developed, a new apparatus for moving a ball quickly from a first elevation to a second elevation is desired.